A White July
by Matchin' Laces
Summary: It was in the middle of July that Beast Boy went crazy.' A Christmas in July fic. BBRae oneshot.


Notes: I know that it's not July, but I could not help but write this story. It fits but only because of the Christmas theme. It is a continuation of Confusion, so Beast Boy and Raven have been dating for 7 months at this point. I hope everyone likes this. It's my first Teen Titans one-shot, so I'm kind of nervous yet excited about posting this.

This is dedicated to my boyfriend, who unknowingly gave me the idea for this story...part of it at least.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, the idea for Christmas in July or 'It's a Wonderful Life'.

It was in the middle of July that Beast Boy went crazy. Now, we're not talking about mentally ill, just that he was acting stranger than usual. Whenever he wore street clothing, the primary colors were red, green and sometimes even white. First of all, the red somewhat clashed with his skin and he generally avoided wearing green because well, he was already green. White usually looked too pale on his skin, looking odd rather than attractive. Nevertheless, it was what he did and for whatever reason it was, the Titans decided to let him continue the ritual, hoping it would soon fade with time.

On one excruciatingly hot morning, Raven was awakened by the sound of a knocking on her door. She groaned, more because of the heat than the interruption of her sleep. She swung her pale legs over the side of the bed and stood to her feet.

She slid the door open, leaning against the frame as she did so. Beast Boy stood on the other side, grinning nervously at her. Raven raised an eyebrow in surprise, not because she was shocked it was him, but at the red Santa hat that was perched awkwardly on his head.

"Has your brain been rattled lately," she asked, "It's July."

"Duh, Christmas in July," Beast Boy grinned, gaining back his usual cheerfulness.

"It was only created as an excuse to throw a party," Raven replied, "Oh, and an excuse to show all of the horrible Christmas movies on television to torture the public."

"Aw, Rae," Beast Boy smiled, nudging her, "Where's your Christmas spirit?"

"It went away with the cold weather," she answered, "Once it gets warm, the Christmas season is officially over until next December."

"Actually, it's more like October," Beast Boy announced, "Everything comes out in the stores then."

"Whatever," Raven told him, "Why exactly are you here again?"

"Oh yeah," Beast Boy looked excited again. He dug around in his pockets for a moment, "I got you a present!" He thrust a small box into her face.

"It's July," Raven protested, pushing the box away.

"But it's Christmas in July," Beast boy protested. He thrust the box at her again and Raven hesitantly took it from his fingers.

"What is it," she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Stop stalling," Beast Boy whined, "Just open it."

Raven's pale fingers deftly undid the bow on top of the box and then proceeded to carefully take off the wrapping paper. Next came the lid. Her eyes widened when she saw what was inside.

"Beast Boy, this is illegal," she told him with a slight shake in her voice, pulling out the small clump of mistletoe. Her cheeks had taken on a slight reddish tinge as she held it between her thumb and pointer finger, "It's July."

"Rae?"

"What?"

"Well, you know how you told me that even though we're dating, you wanted to wait before I kissed you?" Beast Boy suddenly looked shy and uneasy, reaching an arm back to scratch at his neck.

"Yeah."

"Well, I was thinking about it and I just wanted to ask you if I could…you know…kiss you?" Raven was suddenly struck at how much Beast Boy looked like a child asking permission to have an extra cookie before suppertime. In an odd way, it was sort of…cute.

"Well…I don't-" Raven started.

She never got to finish her thought as Beast Boy pulled the mistletoe from her fingers and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. The plant clump was back in her hand the next moment as she stared at him in shock, her face slowly turning red.

Beast Boy scuffed his shoe on the floor, seemingly transfixed on the sound, his face of a similar hue.

"Beast Boy," Raven suddenly spoke, surprising even herself at the sound of her voice. He looked up at her, meeting her eyes for a split second and then looking away, like a puppy who had just been told 'bad' for chewing a hole in someone's sock.

"Yeah Rae," he asked.

The blush had faded from her cheeks and she now looked at him, a smirk gracing her mouth, "If you're going to kiss me, at least do it right."

An enormous grin formed on Beast Boy's face at these words. His lips captured her own and the mistletoe, dropping to the floor, was soon forgotten. The kiss lasted only about two seconds, but both were smiling as they pulled away.

"Merry Christmas in July, Beast Boy."

"It's about time," Beast Boy grinned, "Now, do you want to watch a Christmas movie with me?"

"It's July," Raven's mouth twitched up into a smile, "but sure, I'd love to."

An hour later, the three remaining Titans returned to the Tower, only to find Beast Boy and Raven sitting on the couch, his arm slung around her shoulders as she leaned against him. 'It's a Wonderful Life' shone from the television, capturing the heart and mood of the Christmas season, the fact that it was July overlooked for just a few moments.


End file.
